DP020
| ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=小山賢 | directorn=1 | director=小山賢 | artn=1 | art=船津弘美 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP011-DP020 | footnotes=* }} Mutiny in the Bounty! (Japanese: ポケモンハンターJ！ Pokémon Hunter J!) is the 20th episode of the , and the 486th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 22, 2007 and in the United States on July 9, 2007. Blurb On the way to Floaroma Town, our heroes see a Salamence-riding woman steal a Gardevoir from a Trainer named Melodi. Ash and Pikachu come to the rescue, but the mystery woman sends out a Drapion and swipes Pikachu! Team Rocket refuses to be outdone by another Pokémon thief and make their big entrance, except the woman steals Meowth as well before making her getaway. What's going on? It's the latest heist by Pokémon Hunter J, a merciless Pokémon thief for hire! Together with Melodi, Officer Jenny, and even Team Rocket, our heroes set out to stop her. Melodi's Kirlia is able to locate J's next position, and Ash doesn't wait for back-up—he runs off and finds J in the middle of stealing an Absol. It's hard to stop her when she has a Salamence to back her up, forcing Ash and Team Rocket to take the indirect route instead: they stow away under her vehicle and hitch a ride onto her aircraft. But the Hunter soon realizes there are intruders onboard, so Ash and Team Rocket battle their way through the ship and reach the hangar where Meowth, Pikachu, and Gardevoir are located. Ruthless as always, J decides to solve this problem by jettisoning the entire hangar! Gardevoir's Teleport saves the day, but J has escaped, and our heroes can only hope that one day she'll be brought to justice. Plot On the way to Floaroma Town, and come across a beautiful flower garden. They notice a flying by. As the Salamence flies by, analyzes Salamence in her Pokédex. Someone's riding the Salamence, and that someone is none other than the notorious Pokémon Hunter J, and she's here to steal Melodi's . While Melodi is watering flowers in her garden, J arrives to do the evil deed. J brings out her and Ariados uses to bind Melodi to the tree. Melodi orders Gardevoir to use . Ash, , and Dawn notice the danger Melodi is in and rush to help her. J uses her heat-seeking goggles to track Gardevoir. After locating Gardevoir, J uses her Cement Cannon to turn Gardevoir to stone! J informs her minions she has captured the Gardevoir, and the minions arrive to take Gardevoir. As Brock and Dawn free Melodi, Ash and Pikachu chase the truck, and as they run after the truck, they use the mountain path to head J off. Ash and Pikachu confront J and demand she returns Melodi's Gardevoir. J becomes interested in Ash's Pikachu, and decides to capture it, but first wants to watch Pikachu's other attacks. She calls out her and Ash analyzes Drapion in his Pokédex. Pikachu responds with a , and Drapion quickly dodges it. J's Ariados uses String Shot on Ash, binding him to a boulder, and J takes Pikachu! With Pikachu stolen, J recalls her Drapion and leaves. Jessie, James and notice this and are willing to steal all the Pokémon J stole, thinking maybe J will join forces with them. Ash informs Brock, Melodi and Dawn he wasn't able to rescue Gardevoir, and he got his Pikachu stolen. Dawn's Pachirisu gets Ash untied with its . is ready to pull off their heist. They stop the truck by fogging the road with smoke. The minion driving the truck wonders why the road is all foggy. Jessie and James recite the Team Rocket and prepare to pull off their heist, but their attempts go unsuccessful when J tells them she's going to steal Meowth. As Jessie calls out her and before James can send out his , J's Ariados binds Jessie, James, and Seviper to a rock. J then takes Meowth and makes her leave. Ash and his friends continue to chase the truck, but J escapes in a giant airship. Officer Jenny and her arrive, because they came as soon as they could when they learned that J was here, but they were too late to stop her. Jenny tells everyone about J's evil acts. Ash, Brock and Dawn all grow furious. Ash, on the other hand, is furious and vows to rescue his Pikachu from J. The still-stringed Team Rocket are furious too, believing the fact that Pokémon hunters are total outcasts. Jessie tells James she will not be outdone by J and that they're going to sneak aboard the ship and rescue Meowth. In J's ship, a minion catalogs J's stolen Pokémon. He unfreezes Meowth from his imprisonment jar and tells him that he wants to work for Hunter J, but his true intention is to escape from this dire situation before being sold. He just needs to figure out a way to get his paws on the switch of the jar. Jenny has no idea where J went, because her identity is a mystery. After J steals others' Pokémon, she makes her leave in her airship. Brock and Dawn say there isn't a way they can chase J. Brock tells Jenny they can't chase J and the only way could catch J in the act is as if they could predict the next place she'll strike next. Melodi calls out her so that the group will find out where J will strike next. Using its , Kirlia shows the group J's next strike point. The next place J will strike is a small house with a waterwheel, right near the river, down at the end of the woods. Jenny notifies the other officers that she has determined J's next strike point and orders the officers to surround the area. They spot J stealing an and prepare to confront her. Unfortunately, Jenny didn't get the place surrounded yet. Ash demands Pikachu back and Jenny, like all police officers, puts J under arrest. J thinks she should commend Ash for discovering her base, but orders Salamence to use . Arcanine counters with . Arcanine is knocked out. J takes the Absol and makes her leave. Ash grabs onto one of J's vehicles. He notices Jessie and James on board. Jessie and James fill Ash in on Meowth being stolen as they grip tightly on the truck. Dawn and Brock try to stop J, but the truck takes off for J's base. Ash and the Rockets infiltrate J's base. Ash, Jessie, James and split up to find the stolen Pokémon. In the room where J has all the Pokémon she stole, as one of her minions catalog them, Meowth tells J he wants to work for her, because since he speaks perfect English, he can translate for Pokémon J can steal. Once that is taken opportunity, he'll be able to jump ship. Aipom peeks into the room and runs back to tell Ash. J tells Meowth she isn't interested and orders the minion to completely freeze Meowth. Before the minion can completely freeze Meowth, J notices Aipom left the door open. She is now aware of Ash and the Rockets' presence and orders her henchmen to find them. Jessie and James are spotted by J's minions and they make a run for it. As Ash and Aipom search for Pikachu, J and her Drapion appear and capture Ash. Aipom hits J's Drapion with , freeing Ash from the scorpion's clutches. Ash sends out his to assist Aipom in the battle. Drapion uses , but Aipom and Turtwig counter with and , but their attacks didn't damage the evil scorpion. Drapion hits Aipom and Turtwig with . As Jessie and James continue running from J's henchmen, it looks as if J has Ash, Aipom, Turtwig and the Rockets cornered, but they duck into the vents as J's minions continue to run after them. As J's minions chase after Ash and the Rockets, Turtwig takes them out with Razor Leaf. They enter the room where Aipom found Meowth and Pikachu and Melodi's Gardevoir. They rescue them, and are afterwards cornered by J's henchmen. One of J's minions sends out a . Before Golbat can attack with its , Ash tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Golbat gets back in the air and uses , but Pikachu hits Golbat with a . The attack also destroys the airlock, causing the air to rush out of the room. As everyone holds on, Ash recalls Aipom and Turtwig and sends out and sends it to find Jenny. J notices what's happening and orders her ship's driver to detach the pod Ash and Pikachu and Team Rocket are in. She'll need another Gardevoir and Absol for her clients. J's henchmen draw close to Ash and Team Rocket, who are still ready to battle. They notice the pod they are in had detached from the ship. Jenny, Brock, Dawn and Melodi notice the pod Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket are in is plummeting. As the pod plummets to the ground, Melodi orders a Teleport from her Gardevoir. Gardevoir uses Teleport, and Gardevoir, Ash, Jessie, James, Pikachu, Meowth, J's henchmen and the imprisoned Absol escape from the ship. The Trainers are happy after being reunited with their Pokémon. Jenny lassos J's minions and places them under arrest. Jenny thanks Ash and his friends for the capture of J's henchmen. Jessie, James and Meowth, under the belief that Jenny is still trying to capture them, possibly because of what happened in Setting the World on its Buneary!, leave the scene. After leaving the scene of the arrest, Team Rocket starts to rant about how better they can do at stealing Pokémon. Ash and Dawn rant about J's crime spree, but Brock tells them Jenny will capture J one day. The episode ends with Ash and his friends gazing at the sunset, and continue their way to Floaroma Town. Major events * and meet Pokémon Hunter J. Debuts Humans * J * J's henchmen Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * J * Melodi * J's henchmen * Client * Woman * Man Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Officer Jenny's) * (J's) * ( ) * (J's; debut) * (Melodi's) * (Melodi's) * (J's henchmen's) * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Dawn's Pachirisu is added to the opening animation. * Music from Jirachi: Wish Maker is used as background music. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is replaced by the announcement of a poll. * narrates the preview for the next episode. * The name of 's owner is never mentioned in the dubbed version of the episode. The only reference to Melodi's name occurs just twice in the closed captioning. One occurs when they see J's next target using , and the other occurs when Melodi commands Gardevoir to everyone to safety at the end of the episode. * Jessie's Seviper says its name at the end of Team Rocket's motto along with and . * The English dub title is a reference to the that took place on the ship . According to the majority of accounts, the sailors mutinied because they were attracted to the idyllic life on the Pacific islands of and , as well as the alleged cruelty of their commanding officer, . Since then, several books and films have been made based on the event. * At the end of the episode, the is not reverted from its frozen form. * This is one of the few episodes of the where Dawn's Piplup does not appear. * doesn't blast off in this episode. Errors * When Team Rocket gets tied up by J's , and disappear. * As James is running away from J's henchmen, he sees Jessie running towards him, also being chased. When they get next to each other, they both yell "Exit stage right", then run down the hallway next to them. The hallway was on Jessie's right, but on James' left. This dialogue was edited to "Exit stage left" in future airings of this episode. * When Ash says "Oh no! Pikachu!", the captions exclude the "oh" part. Dub edits * The Sky Kids UK version of this episode removes the scene in which Ash grabs onto the underside of one of J's vehicles, and discovering Team Rocket hiding along with him - the scene awkwardly cuts from Ash getting back to his feet to the van speeding away. However, Brock's line of "Probably hanging on for dear life!" in reference to this isn't cut. In other languages |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 020 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Pokémon-Jägerin unterwegs! es:EP489 fr:DP020 it:DP020 ja:DP編第20話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第20集